Escalators, sometimes also referred to as moving stairways, have an endless chain of successive steps that can transport people or items of luggage upwards and/or downwards. Present on the steps are rollers that are aligned with the sides and run on rails. By means of guide rails, the steps are brought into the desired position. Furthermore, the rollers and guide rails together serve to absorb vertically directed forces as, for example, when a step is stood on.
To prevent an individual step from tipping when it is, for example, eccentrically loaded, escalators typically have emergency guide systems. The emergency guide systems require various parts that must be manufactured and fastened. Furthermore, the manufacture of the emergency guide requires relatively high outlay.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a novel escalator that avoids the disadvantages of the state of the art and dispenses with the emergency guide systems that were formerly required: Above all, it should reduce the outlay for installation and assembly.